Steeplechase Skill Event
During a Steeplechase Skill event, you can earn special rewards by reaching 7 different milestones in each location. The rewards include: the possibility to upgrade the Skills of a horse, horse exp points, as well as Common Jewels and Dream Jewels. Common Questions & Answers are at the bottom of the page. The Steeplechase Skill Event is not shown on the Event Board. You'll notice a banner under each steeplechase location that says "Next Reward: +'' an icon ". The time left is shown underneath Amy's silhouette, "Earn Special Rewards In: ''time-left". How to Participate Enter and run the Steeplechase milestone distance(s) with your stabled horsesHorses in the Grand Stable cannot participate in Steeplechase. Though they can in Horse Racing.! You can only earn one milestone reward per run at a time (see unlocking below). Once you are running the steeplechase, there are no indicators you've reached the reward milestone distance. No worries, if you don't remember, you can tap the pause button and the pop-up will show you how far to the next milestone (if it has not been reached yet) Unlocking Milestones Each milestone reward is locked until you have reached the previous milestone reward. That means you have to run to each distance separately (i.e. if you want all the rewards, you must run each steeplechase at least 7 times, reaching each successive distance). For example: the first time you run a steeplechase, even if you make it past the 2nd milestone distance, you'll only receive the first milestone reward. Then you have to race again for the second reward, and so on. Tip: The distances are so long that it is impossible to reach the last few milestones without using diamonds. The Special Rewards Tap and hold the blue 'i' icon to see the milestone distances and rewards on the steeplechase's banner. *NOTE* The horse you are running that reaches an upgrade milestone (whether exp or Skill) earns that reward, you cannot run the race with one horse and claim the reward with another. Tip: If you are running the Steeplechases for the Skill upgrades, it is common practice to use your other horses to unlock the milestones which reward Jewels and simply use the horse you want to upgrade, to reach the skill upgrade milestone(s) once unlocked. You can participate however you would like! Weather Adaption Milestone The weather adaptation skill milestone is on a wheel of fortune (note: after your horse has 2 weather skills it is not a guaranteed upgrade). Since a horse can only have two weather adaptations, the 3 sections of the wheel might offer: one upgrade for each weather skill your horse has and a prize (i.e. pearls, rubies or diamonds). Before you spin, you can up your chances with diamonds to receive the weather skill you want. The chance for receiving an upgrade gets smaller with each level of weather skill, and it costs more diamonds to boost the chance. For a Diamond level skill, the chance is 11-16% and it costs 95 diamonds per boost. Every boost adds 10% chance. Final Milestone The final milestone reward is a guaranteed performance skill upgrade. * Mexico and Russia reward jump skill * Australia and Brazil reward speed skill * Japan and Nordic reward stamina skill. Resetting Steeplechase Milestones Once you have reached the final reward, you will not earn anymore special rewards from the steeplechase. You can still run the steeplechase whenever you want, but there will not be any special rewards. The reward milestones can be reactivated by resetting the steeplechase with Diamonds. The distances will be longer than the first time around and the rewards will also change, except for the guaranteed skill upgrade at the final milestone. Please Note: Resetting the steeplechase will not reset the event timer, so the event will still finish when the timer runs out. The cost of replaying the steeplechase and the max distance after paying diamonds to replay are as follows: Questions & Answers Q1: What am I supposed to do/what is this event about? A: During this event, you are able to race for milestone rewards on each steeplechase. The main draw is the reward for the final milestone, which will be a skill upgrade (by one level) for your horse. This event is pretty much the only way to get all-diamond level skills for your horses. Why would you want an all-diamond horse, you ask? Mostly for the speed racing/derby events (all-diamond skill horses perform better) and also to run further in steeplechases (so more coins). As for what you should so, have a look at the attached picture. Each and every race now has this list of milestones and rewards which you can race for. You need to race to unlock each milestone one by one (you cannot race all the way to the end and claim all the rewards, please don't waste your diamonds). So to claim the final reward, you'll need to run the race 7 times, and make sure the last horse is the one you want to upgrade. Q2: What's a diamond-level skill? A: Horse skills go from nothing (no badge) to diamond, which is the maximum. You can check skill progression here: Skills. Take note that bronze, silver and gold skills have two levels and they look similar, so look closely to be sure what skill level your horse is at. Q: How do I see the milestones/rewards? A: Tap the little "i" icon next to the country name and hold. It'll bring up a list. Q: I raced all the way to 5000m (whatever the final distance is) but I only got the first reward on the list! Where are the rest? A: You have to unlock them one by one. You cannot get all of the rewards from racing through to the end. You need to unlock the first milestone, then the second, then the third and so on. Q: When I tried racing my horse, there was a message saying that it can't receive any more upgrades. I checked and the skill isn't diamond yet. What's wrong? A: That message usually appears when the milestone reward is for horse experience points, and you're racing a max level 15 horse. Because it's max level, it won't be able to receive experience points (you'll get coins instead). However, you can still receive the skill upgrade at the end as long as that skill isn't maxed. Q: Are horses with diamond skills all the same, or are certain breeds faster? A: They're all the same at diamond level regardless of tier, level, breed, etc. Q: Can I upgrade a tier 1 horse? A: You can upgrade any horse that doesn't already have maxed skills. However, it's not recommended skill upgrading any tier horse that has less than 20 max energy, simply because it will be limited in where it can compete, (Tip: regarding lower Tier 1, you'll likely one day replace and sell it, and probably won't be able to recoup the cost invested). Also, at lower tiers, horses tend to have lower overall stats, so you're going to need a ton of racing/diamonds to upgrade them. Q: The veteran players told me it's going to take a LOT of diamonds to upgrade my horse. How many do we need for one skill upgrade? A: Well, it depends on a few factors: - How far can your horse reach in the races? You're going to need to race 7 times for increasing distances. Even with full diamond skills, horses still need to pay diamonds to continue.- How difficult is the track? Australia and Nordic are pains in the butt with their invisible jumps that appear out of nowhere. Russia is easy, but tedious because it drains your horse's speed. You're going to need more diamonds if you mess up as well. - After racing one round of races and claiming the final reward, you'll need to pay diamonds to reset the race and run for milestone rewards again. This can be anywhere from 75-225 to reset (depending on the country), and the distances you need to run increase each time you reset - to a point. Q: I finished 7 races and upgraded my horse's skill once. Why does it now say "225 diamonds Replay!"? A: After you race one round of races and get the reward, you need to pay diamonds to reset the race and run for rewards again. The amount increases each time you reset, up to a point, and the distances will also increase each time (up to a point). Q: I raced 7 times and my horse didn't get the skill upgrade! What gives? A: Please check the skill badges carefully. Gold level 1 and gold level 2 look similar, the difference is the red gem for gold level 2. You can see all of the skill levels here: Skills. Also, if your horse already had max level for that skill, it cannot go up any further. Diamond is max. Check to be sure the country you were racing in gives the right skill upgrade: Mexico and Russia upgrade jump, Brazil and Australia upgrade speed, Japan, Nordic and the Cloud race upgrades Stamina. Q: I raced but my horse didn't get a gold upgrade! Why not? A: As mentioned above, the upgrade raises the particular skill by one level, it doesn't take it to gold right away. If your horse is now silver level 1, then the skill was at bronze level 2 before. You can see all of the skill levels here: Skills. Notes and References Category:Events __FORCETOC__